


A Night with TJ Hammond

by Winters_mistress



Category: Political Animals, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_mistress/pseuds/Winters_mistress
Summary: An AU where TJ Hammond from Political Animals meets a non-famous Chris Evans.
Song Rec:  "Starboy" by The Weeknd





	

TJ took a sip of his drink and sauntered out onto the fire escape where he noticed a handsome, blonde stranger nursing a beer.

"Hey."

"Hi..." The other man greeted him, not really giving him much attention.

"It's really nice out tonight."

"Yeah... I guess so. Pretty warm."

TJ gestured to the other man's almost-finished beer bottle.

"So... you trying to forget someone?"

The other man smiled. "That obvious, huh?"

"Well, if you were here trying to meet someone you would probably be in there where there's actually, ya know, people." 

"Ya got me. Yeah, just some girl." He chuckled lightly and finally turned all the way around. He took a long sip of his beer and looked at TJ, narrowing his eyes, "Hey... aren't you TJ Hammond?"

TJ smiled wryly. "Sure am... you gonna tell me how much you love my dad and think my mom is a bitch?"

"No...I don't really follow a lot of that stuff, but I remember you. I was around the same age as you when you came out and I couldn't imagine doing anything like that. I mean, I was still worried about a prom date and the SATs. You were on the national news. I thought that was really brave of you."

"Brave or stupid. I didn't really know what I was doing, I just knew I didn't want to lie."

"Still. You got a lot of shit for it."

TJ shrugged. "I get a lot of shit for a bunch of reasons." He smiled. "Most of the time I deserve it." He took a sip of his cocktail "So you know who I am... who are you?"

"I'm Chris...sorry." he said, smiling and offering his hand. TJ shook it, and made a mental note that it was most likely the strongest he had ever come across. He wondered what it would feel like wrapped around his-

"You know Jessica?" Chris asked, pointing inside to the host of this soiree.

TJ recovered quickly. "Not really. I think she fucked my brother or something. I just know she throws killer parties with plenty of booze and friends that don't spend the whole night trying to take pictures of me. You?"

"Nah, I don't know anyone here. I came with a friend who was taking me out to cheer me up but he started to talk to some girl with a sleeve tattoo and I haven't seen him since."

"And now you're alone on the fire escape trying to figure out how soon you can leave without it being weird."

Chris smiled and looked at the ground. "Yeah, pretty much."

TJ licked his lips and grinned. "Hey... I don't think a rager is really the right place for you tonight. You want to get out of here and go somewhere more quiet?"

Chris looked at him for a long moment, considering the offer. Eventually he shook his head and sighed. "I think I'm just gonna go home and take it easy."

"It's still early." TJ beamed at him, giving him a hopeful look.

"I appreciate it, but I don't think I'm very good company at the moment."

"Aww, come on. One drink. Private club. I have a car."

"Sounds really cool. I just don't think tonight is the right night."

"Please..." At this TJ knitted his eyebrows together, pleadingly. "One drink."

Chris couldn't help but laugh a little. "It's never just one drink."

TJ grinned. "I promise."

Chris tipped back his beer bottle and drained the remaining contents. "Ok." he acquiesced, knowing a night out with TJ Hammond was not going to be short or quiet. "One drink."

TJ bit his bottom lip in an effort to hide a victorious smile and then finished his own drink. "Come on."

*************************************************

Chris was impressed by the size of the limo that TJ led him to.

"This is just for you?"

TJ's eyes sparkled. "Well now it's for us." They climbed into the back and the driver seemed annoyed that TJ was back so early but nodded when he was told where to go. They both sat on the large leather seat at the back and TJ flipped on the radio. He opened a small door under the window that revealed a very well-stocked bar inside.

"You have alcohol in your car." Chris laughed to himself. "Of course you do."

"What?" TJ feigned innocence as he poured out two small portions of whiskey. "I'm not driving." He handed Chris a shot and clinked his glass against the other man's. "To moving on."

"To moving on." Chris echoed and slammed the amber liquid quickly. "Oh man." he said, looking at the empty glass with watery eyes. "That's... really good. And strong."

TJ smiled. "Being the child of a president does have some perks." He poured Chris another shot and handed it to him then refilled his own glass. He held it up and before he could say anything, his guest chimed in.

"To new friends."

TJ looked at him with a half-smile on his face. "I'll drink to that." He drank quickly, his eyes never leaving the other man as Chris knocked it back with fervor. TJ took Chris's glass and set both of them aside. He let his legs fall toward his companion's so he could gauge the other man's reaction when their knees touched. When Chris didn't try to move away, TJ subtly inched closer. Chris turned to face him and TJ tried to pretend he wasn't just sizing up the other man's fingers.

"You know, you don't have to do that. I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to come with you."

TJ looked at him, a little unsure. "But... I thought you... I mean, have you ever...?"

"Been with a guy?" Chris shook his head. "No." He looked at TJ, the slightest hint of nervousness coloring his face.

TJ reached his hand out and gently put it on Chris's cheek. "Well... it's not that much different. Ya know, except for the stuff that's completely different." He gave him a little smile.

"Right." Chris could feel TJ move closer and he unconsciously held his breath.

TJ's eyes lowered to Chris's lips and he tilted his head just slightly. "You can tell me to stop at any time." When Chris didn't answer, TJ took that as his cue and pressed his lips softly against the other man's. Chris at first didn't move but after a moment, he exhaled and kissed TJ back, his hand lightly resting on the other man's chest.

TJ risked deepening the kiss, pulling the other man closer and grazing his tongue over Chris's lips. They parted for him and TJ took his first taste of the handsome stranger. He felt Chris's tongue slip over his and explore the roof of his mouth. He shifted in his seat, his jeans a little uncomfortable now and he felt Chris pull away slightly. The blonde kissed TJ's cheek and his hand came up to rest on TJ's neck.

"Do you always get what you want?" Chris asked, his lips still pressed against TJ's skin.

"No, actually." TJ turned his head and looked at him.

Chris smirked and kissed him again. His lips once more found the other man's soft spot under his jawline and he kissed him there too. His fingers snaked up and curled tightly in TJ's hair as he whispered hotly in his ear. "Well... you will tonight."

TJ sat up and stared at the other man for a moment. His mouth was open as he let his eyes travel shamelessly down Chris's body. As a slow smile spread over his lips, he straddled Chris's hips and leaned against him, pinning him to the seat.

Chris looked up at him, now equally as covetous and gazed at TJ's mouth. Maybe it was the whiskey talking, but he was pretty sure those lips were purely created for sin.

As if reading his mind, TJ leaned down and began kissing and sucking on Chris's neck. Chris leaned his head back, breathing deep. His hands grasped at TJ's shirt, trying to steady himself. He felt TJ place both hands on either side of his face and he looked up at him. TJ crushed his mouth against the other man's and a surge of heat rushed through Chris's skin. TJ reached down and fumbled with Chris's belt until Chris himself undid it quickly and pushed his jeans and boxers down his thighs. Long, soft fingers wrapped around his cock and Chris barely registered the fact that another man was stroking him and making him hard. He pushed into the touch as TJ pressed his forehead against his. Chris moaned softly and TJ kissed him again, gripping tighter as Chris grew more erect. He felt TJ mumble out a "Fuck." against his mouth before kissing him quickly and sinking to the floor.

Chris's hands fell to TJ's shoulders as the other man slowly licked at his swollen tip. TJ opened his mouth and excruciatingly slowly enveloped his erection in his lips. Chris groaned. "Oh fuck, that feels good." TJ smiled against him, not doubting that at all. Chris's hands moved up, and he threaded his fingers through TJ's thick hair. The more experienced one continued for a while, enjoying the small sounds of Chris's pleasure that echoed throughout the back of the car. He could tell when the other man was near to the brink and he hummed low against the base of his dick, causing Chris to nearly claw a hole in the thin cotton of TJ's shirt.

TJ pulled away and a small thread of saliva stretched from his lips to the tip of Chris's cock. Chris reached down and swiped a finger over TJ's bottom lip, making it glisten. TJ sat up and took his place next to Chris again. His kissed him, first his lips, then his cheek.

"You're stopping?" Chris could barely mask the desperation in his voice. TJ nuzzled the other man's prickly neck and kissed under his jaw. He took Chris's earlobe between his teeth and pulled at it slightly.

"No. Don't worry. I'm no where near done with you yet." TJ pulled away and searched the other man's face. "You still want to go to that club?" he asked. Chris smiled and shook his head no. "I didn't think so." He reached back and knocked on the dark privacy glass that separated them from the driver. "Just take me home, please." He called out.

***********************************************

Back at TJ's apartment, both men rushed inside. TJ led Chris to his bedroom and they quickly stripped off their clothes. Kneeling on the bed together, they kissed and groped hungrily until TJ couldn't take it anymore. He pushed Chris onto his back and sat on his thighs.

He reached down and took both of their cocks in his hand and started stroking, slowly, up and down. Pressed together, throbbing against each other, and all while TJ stared down at him with lust pouring out of his eyes, the sensation was almost too much for Chris.

TJ let go for an agonizing minute and reached back into his nightstand to grab a bottle of lube. He drizzled it over Chris's dick and slid his hand up and down, making it slick and ready. He tossed the bottle to the floor and kneeled up, getting himself in position. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the other man's, their mouths moving urgently and in sync until TJ eased himself down, letting Chris enter.

"FUCK!" Chris threw his head back onto the pillow. "Holy shit that's fucking-" TJ covered Chris's mouth with his own, stifling the other man's cry of ecstasy. Chris's hands clung to TJ's hips, holding him there, needing to bury himself as deep as possible. TJ shifted a little, wanting to feel the other man move in and out of him and Chris complied, slowly pushing in and pulling back.

TJ sat up and made a little show of sucking his middle finger, drenching it in spit. He reached back between Chris's legs and slid it over Chris's entrance. His eyes looked down at the other man, daring him to protest as he pushed it inside. His long finger slowly moved further until he found what he was after. He pressed ever so gently on the other man's prostate causing Chris to scream a string expletives that made TJ laugh a little. Chris bucked hard inside him, straining not to cum as he went even deeper, making TJ gasp and scratch at Chris's shoulder with his free hand.

Ignoring his own dick for a minute, he steadied himself and slid up and down Chris's erection, the feeling of him pressing inside his flesh overwhelming. Chris was moaning, sweat collecting on his forehead, and his chest rose and fell as his breath came out in ragged huffs. TJ started to move faster, coaxing the other man to ultimate ecstasy while his own desire mounted.

"Oh fuck... oh TJ...shit. I can't... I can't wait any more."

TJ pulled off and leaned back, grasping the other man's cock and jerking him to completion, letting Chris ejaculate all over TJ's stomach. He grabbed his own manhood and yanked on it, eager to finish. Chris looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes and TJ slowed down, realizing Chris was enjoying the visual. TJ bit his lower lip, staring back at Chris, his moans soft but frequent until he finally succumbed. "Fuck.... Oh... Fuck..." His head fell back and his eyes squeezed shut as his hand pumped his orgasm out, spilling all over Chris's thick chest hair. He sat there panting until he slid off Chris's lap and laid next to him.

Chris blinked slowly, still trying to recover. When he finally looked over at TJ with those ice blue eyes, the spark was unmistakable. 

TJ smiled languidly and pointed to Chris's chest. "Looks like you need a shower."

Chris smirked in return and raised one eyebrow. "You gonna join me?" He rolled over and pinned TJ beneath him. "Or are you ready for round two?"


End file.
